


Conversas com um Timelord Bêbado

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, Epic Bromance, Gen, Oktoberfest, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Doutor e Donna vão a Oktoberfest - fluffy crack fic - Ten & Donna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversas com um Timelord Bêbado

"Mesmo Spaceman ? De todos os lugares pra ir no universo, você escolhe ir pra Oktoberfest ?"

"Porque não Donna ? Parece uma ótima celebração de cultura alemã"

"Parece uma ótima desculpa pra ficar bêbado por duas semanas direto"

"Oh Donna, porque tanta amargura num coração tão jovem? Bem, relativamente jovem"

"Não é amargura, é experiência de ter que tomar conta dos amigos bêbados, e confie em mim daria pra entender amargura se você tivesse as memórias de ter que servir de carona/mula de carga pra Nerys depois de um festival desse tipo e da manhã seguinte ter que limpar o vômito do banco de trás do meu carro"

"Eu lhe garanto que isso não vai acontecer dessa vez, álcool não afeta o corpo dessa maneira, eu lhe garanto que comigo vai ser divertido !"

"Na última vez que você disse isso nós acabamos na prisão"

"Mas foi divertido antes disso, não foi ?"

.

.

.

"Você disse que álcool não te afetava"

"Eu nunca disse isso, eu disse que álcool não me afetava do jeito que afetava a sua amiga Nerys, então não foi uma mentira"

"Yeah a Nerys nunca fez o que você acabou de fazer naquela mesa. Mas de qualquer maneira eu não gosto de omissões"

"Okay, eu vou tentar não fazer isso, ou pelo menos tentar não ser pego. E você acha que o que eu fiz foi ruim ?"

"Não, o pessoal em volta pareceu curtir, e quem sabe acabe sendo um bom treinamento caso esse negócio de viajar no tempo não de certo, deve ser consolador saber que você sempre pode arranjar um emprego como um stripper"

"Sim Donna, é consolador"

.

.

.

"Você quer trocar de corpos ? Eu sempre quis ser ruivo, e eu sei exatamente o planeta onde tem a tecnologia adequada pra fazer isso, eu até tenho um cupom que nos daria 30% de desconto"

"Não, obrigada"

"Só por alguns dias, por favooooooooooooor ?"

"Não"

"Algumas horas ?"

"Ainda não"

"Rose teria trocado"

"Que bom pra ela"

"Mas tiraria o propósito, ela era loira. Eu já fui loiro umas três vezes, confie em mim os loiros não se divertem mais. E loiros Donna eles não são confiáveis, eles fazem coisas que quebram os meus pobres corações, eles vão e fazem você se apaixonar por eles e aí do nada eles fazem coisas como ficarem presos em universos paralelos, ou se recusam a se regenerar e morrem e é tão triste, e também te deixam pra ir ter as suas próprias aventuras com um cara que parece com um leão"

Em seguida o Doutor fez um som que ele provavelmente pretendia soar como um rugido de um leão, mas acabou sendo mais como um gato se esforçando para expelir uma bola de pelos.

.

.

.

"Eu te amo Donna Noble, você é brilhante , e você me faz melhor, você é como o Watson para o meu Sherlock, só que sem a tensão sexual não resolvida"

Donna olhou para ele e constatou que pelo menos ele era um daqueles bêbados felizes que gostava de dizer o quanto gostava de todo mundo, talvez se fosse num dia diferente, num dia em que o seu humor estivesse um pouco mais sombrio uma conversa com ele falando tão abertamente sobre o que estava passando em sua cabeça provavelmente seria bem mais tensa.

"Obrigada"

"E ?"

"E o que ?"

"Você não vai dizer que ama também ?"

Donna revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Okay Spaceman : eu te amo como o irmãozinho bêbado, inconveniente e surpreendentemente ainda carismático que eu nunca quis ter"

"Eu sabia" o Doutor disse e a abraçou sorrindo.


End file.
